La princesa de la casa
by Luka-sama
Summary: Himawari solo podía suspiran, pues aunque tuviera 17 años ella era la princesa de la casa. Aunque eso no le daba derecho a su padre y hermano mayor de portarse de esa forma tan protectora.


_Llevaba un tiempo alejada del fandom de Naruto, así que luego de volver a ver Naruto the last como por vez número 15, pues estoy inspirada. Para los que saben me estoy recuperando de una pequeña cirugía del brazo, por lo cual me duele al escribir mucho._

 _Pero quiero escribir, así que #YOLO._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **La princesa de la casa**

Eso no estaba bien, no era normal.

Gruño al ver como los hombres volteaban a ver en su dirección, bueno, no era SU dirección, pero él estaba al lado del foco de atención de aquellas miradas lujuriosas. Claro que cuando mostraba un poco de su aura negra, la mayoría desaparecían. Pero ahora ya no era como antes, aun existían algunos estúpidos que osaban seguir mirando. Pobres cadáveres que aún tenían el placer de caminar.

Un gruñido involuntario salió de su boca, todo al ver a un tipo pasar a su lado y mirar descaradamente el escote de su acompañante.

Noto como de pronto esta persona se detuvo y lo sujeto por el brazo señalando una tienda, al parecer no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero él sí lo era. Miro con enojo contenido la hermosa sonrisa de la chica a su lado, sus encantadores ojos azules que brillaban como el cielo y esa sonrisa que enamoraba a los chicos. Era una de sus personas más especiales en el mundo.

Himawari Uzumaki era hermosa, no solo físicamente. Todos sus amigos solían comentar (cuando pensaban que él no escuchaba) sobre el cuerpo de la chica, para desgracia suyo, pues tenía el pecho grande, cintura bien definida y piernas torneadas. A pesar que de niña solía tener el cabello corto, ahora lo tenía largo. Su piel era muy tersa, tanto que no parecía haberse manchado por sangre en sus misiones como ninja.

Pero eso era lo que la mayoría veía, una chica sexy igual a como fue su madre de joven. A diferencia de Hinata, Himawari en realidad era alguien muy sociable y encantadora, por lo cual atraía muchas más miradas.

Detestaba eso.

Himawari no solo era bonita físicamente (para su pesar), era una chica encantadora en muchos otros aspectos. Amaba cuidar las flores con sus padres, sonreía a los animales aunque estos la mordieran, ayudaba a los niños en las calles, saludaba a todos con gran amabilidad que la conocían por ser la hija del Hokage. Recordaba como en sus múltiples misiones había salido herida por proteger a sus amigos, como solía ser regañada por su padre al no cumplir con parte de su misión con tal de proteger a los demás. Como llegaba a sonreír aunque quisiera llorar ante la muerte de algún conocido, como era capaz de quedarse a tu lado toda la noche si eso te ayudaba a impedir que la fiebre te atacara.

-Nii-chan-hablo Himawari moviendo una mano frente a su rostro.

Pestañeo un momento antes de voltear a verla.

Su hermana de ahora 17 años era toda una belleza, lamentablemente para él los chicos hormonales de Konoha ya lo habían descubierto.

Ahora debía incrementar su protección a su querido tesoro. Su amada hermana menor, por quien daría la vida sin pensarlo.

-Gomene Himawari, me perdí en las nubes-dijo algo nervioso con una mano en su cabeza.

De reojo fulmino con la mirada a unos chicos que no dejaban de ver el trasero de su hermana, deseaba matarlos lentamente.

La chica que era mucho más baja que él, por unos cuantos centímetros, solo suspiro resignada.

La mayoría de personas en la aldea solían decir que ella era igual físicamente a su madre, pero que su personalidad les recordaba mucho a su padre. Por otra parte Boruto era físicamente y mentalmente mucho más parecido a su padre. Por eso notaba claramente como este se tensaba al ver a los chicos mirarla, algo que a ella no le importaba, no es como si saliera con una manada de pervertidos…si alguien intentaba obligarla a algo, les dejaría claro porque su apodo como ninja era el "girasol sangriento".

Solo que se limitaba a suspirar al ver la mirada de Boruto para ella, sabía que él la quería, al igual que quería muchísimo a su madre. En la lista de prioridades de su hermano, tanto su madre como ella encabezaban la lista.

Gracias a que le parecía dulce, lo dejaba acompañarla por la aldea con escusas patéticas.

Volvió a sujetar el brazo de su hermano y llevarlo por la aldea al verlo intentar un rasengan contra unos chicos. Sintió algo de lastima por la chica que fuera novia de su hermano, pues como era de celoso la pasaría mal. La imagen de una chica peli negra y de anteojos paso por su mente.

-Pobre Sarada-murmuro con pesar.

-¿Qué le paso a Sarada?-pregunto su hermano despistado dejándose arrastrar.

Giro a verlo levemente, con algo más de pesar al notar como su hermano no descubría aún que su compañera de equipo estaba enamorada de él. Definitivamente como decía su madre, este chico era exactamente igual a su padre, que no había notado a mamá cuando eran jóvenes. Con 19 años sin lugar a dudas Sarada la tendría difícil.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte aún Nii-chan-dijo restándole importancia con su mano.

Se detuvo al pasar por una tienda, antes de chillar como fanática y entrar corriendo.

El chico solo pestañeo sorprendido antes de ladear la cabeza incrédulo. La tienda tenia demasiado color rosa para su gusto, cualquier chico en sus cinco sentidos (bueno con la sociedad como estaba no le extrañaría ver a un chico ahí adentro) no entraría por su propia voluntad.

Pero no dejaría a su hermana sola, los buitres carroñeros estaban esperando cualquier oportunidad. No se equivocó cuando al entrar, un joven de cabellera negra y encantadora sonrisa estaba riendo divertido con SU hermanita.

Ese desgraciado.

Lo peor es que su mirada de ogro con ganas de sangre, no parecía tener efecto en el chico. Incluso lo noto suspirar y mirarlo algo fastidiado.

Hijo de puta.

-Hiro Otsuka-gruño Boruto al recordar el nombre del compañero de equipo de Himawari.

Este solo rodo los ojos al ver al cielo.

Su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Nii-chan llevo años siendo amiga de Hiro-kun, no deberías ser tan celoso-dijo su querido girasol señalándolo acusadoramente.

-No te metas-le ordeno algo resentido.

Pues de reojo notaba la mirada brillante del chico al ver como Himawari solía defenderlo de sus pre-ataques. A pesar de que Hiro era hijo de unos comerciantes, sin precedentes en su familia de ninjas, el desgraciado era un maldito genio. A pesar de su corta edad ya tenía el grado Jounin, además de que su velocidad era incluso comparable a la de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. Si bien no tenía una línea de sangre que le diera algún jutsu especial, era demasiado inteligente para adaptarse a cualquier entorno, además de que por algún juego del destino poseía el control del elemento hielo, gracias a su chacra de viento y agua.

Lo detestaba.

Pues cualquier otro chico podría espantarlo con solo su presencia, pero luego de haber luchado contra él en un pasado…había estado en grandes aprietos.

Por ultimo le había dicho una noche un año atrás que estaba enamorado de su hermana, algo que había hecho que ganara su odio absoluto.

-Además solo es con Hiro-kun, con Daika-kun eres muy amable-le reprendió su hermana.

-Daika-teme es familiar lejano de Sarada, además ya tiene novia-contesto sin entrar mucho en el asunto.

Seguía fulminando a Hiro, pero muy lejos de aterrorizarse, el chico lo veía algo divertido. Detestaba que ya no fuera aquel niño callado que lo ignoraba, ahora parecía regocijarse de su odio. Ese desgraciado algún día pagaría.

-Ya veraz infeliz-dijo con mirada algo sombría.

Noto una chispa de reto en los ojos de Hiro.

Mientras Himawari suspiraba resignada.

Esta brinco un poco al voltear y notar como Hiro estaba a su lado acomodando un mechón de su cabello algo rebelde. Se sonrojo levemente ante la cercanía del chico, los ojos azul oscuro de su amigo siempre solían ponerle nerviosa. Pero al igual que su padre sin que se diera cuenta, estaba en negación contra sus sentimientos.

Un aura oscura mucho mayor a la que ahora tenía Boruto, hizo suspirar a Hiro quien se alejó con las manos en el aire ante la confusión de Himawari.

Vio sobre su hombro cuando alguien la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y una tela cubrió parte de su cuerpo.

-Oto-chan-dijo Himawari en tono de reproche al ver a su padre sujetar a Hiro por el cuello de su ropa.

El chico era listo, pues era muy diferente enfrentarse al hermano mayor de la chica que te gusta, a enfrentarte al Hokage, héroe de las cinco naciones ninja y poseedor del Kyubi.

-Ara ara-dijo su madre que venía detrás de Naruto con una cesta de compras.

Sentía algo de pena al notar como Naruto estaba conteniéndose para no golpear al pobre chico, por otro lado Boruto estaba a su lado fulminando al chico. Hiro en realidad le parecía un buen chico a Hinata, era amable con ella y siempre solía proteger mucho a Himawari.

Noto a la menor ponerse en medio de ellos y comenzar a reclamarles, al parecer los tres olvidando que estaban en medio de una tienda de postres.

Hinata se acercó a Hiro, pues los tres Uzumaki estaban en medio de una batalla campal de palabras.

-Ohayo, Hinata-sama-dijo el chico con sonrisa amable.

En alguna parte le recordaba un poco a Neji, por la forma tan formal de tratarla y ese toque misterioso…aunque muchísimo más sociable y con un amor profundo a su hija.

Sonrió.

-Gomene Hiro, Himawari es muy protegida en la casa-expreso cuando esta le estaba pegando un puñetazo a Boruto con su Byakugan.

El chico quedo inconsciente en el suelo, su padre si bien se veía nervioso, se mantenía fuerte y valiente mientras temblaba.

Pobre Kurama.

-Después de todo es la princesa de la casa-dijo con una sonrisa amable que Hiro imito.

Notaron como la menor llegaba a su lado arrastrando a ambos rubios que estaban K.O, probablemente hasta el día siguiente. Se acomodó su cabello y con una sonrisa que parecía no haber roto ningún plato, dijo que deberían ir a comer algún lado.

-Yo debo atender a tu padre y a Boruto, pueden ir ustedes-les aconsejo Hinata.

Noto un sonrojo en el rostro de Hiro y una sonrisa de agradecimiento de su hija. Mientras se alejaban noto con diversión, como el puesto de protector celoso ahora lo tomaba Hiro, matando con la mirada a cualquiera que viera un segundo de más a Himawari. Solo que sus amenazas muy a diferencia de su hijo, eran acompañadas de una Kunai que rosaba peligrosamente cerca a los tontos que veían a su hija.

Si Naruto y Boruto lograran pasar la etapa de celos, verían que Hiro era un gran chico para su querida bebé.

Pero al menos por hoy, esos dos estarían inconscientes.

Bueno lamentablemente para ellos, Himawari si bien era la princesa de la casa, no era precisamente una princesa indefensa.

Pensó que su esposo e hijo lo tendrían claro desde el día en que Naruto se convirtió en hokages, pero bueno, los celos a veces nos dejan algo ciegos.

 **Fin**

 _Me encanto el especial donde Naruto se convierte en hogake XD Himawari es genial._

 _P.D: Hiro es un OC junto con Daika que puse en otro One-shot con el titulo de "Hermanos"_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
